webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda's Friend/Transcript
(The episode begins with a close-up on a magazine Panda is reading through, the magazine itself being on a page containing topics that involve art. Panda proceeds to turn the page of the magazine, and greeted on the right side of the new sets of pages is an advertisement for Anime-Con, an event that's taking place on Thursday, which so happens to be today!) Panda: Woah, Anime-Con! Hey, this is today, do you wanna go check this out~? (Saying towards his brothers) Grizzly: (Is drinking his tea, stops when Panda finishes asking his question) Ah... yeah, sure, when I'm uh, less busy. (Goes back to drinking his tea) Panda: (Grows a confused look) Dude, you're not doing anything. Grizzly: (Stops drinking) Uh, I'm drinking this royal milk tea. (Goes back to drinking) Panda: (Looks towards Ice Bear) Hey, you wanna go with me? Ice Bear: (Camera pans towards Ice Bear who's reading a newspaper) (Flips his newspaper around to show an advertisement for Meat-Con) Ice Bear would rather check out meat convention. Grizzly: (Looks towards Ice Bear, and speaks with an enthusiastic tone) Meat convention!? Oh I'm down for that, meat rules! Panda: (Grows a slightly irritated look and tone in his voice) Dude, I'm a vegetarian, and I thought you were busy. Grizzly: (Looks at Panda for a bit before drooping his head onto the table, lets out a sigh) Okay, I lied. I'm not busy, it's just that anime is not our thing. Ice Bear: Ice Bear only watches meat-related anime. (Shot cuts to Panda with his gaze upon something off-screen) Grizzly: (Looking at Panda with a confused look) Dude, what're you staring at? Panda: (Snaps out of his trance) ...huh, what? (Shot pans out as it shows a waitress placing a man's order on the ordering computer) Waitress: And one medium peach-milk tea with boba comes to $10. Grizzly: (Looks at Panda with a determined look) Were you staring at that girl? Ice Bear: Ice Bear saw a smile. Panda: Wha- No! Grizzly: You should totally talk to her, man. Panda: (Looks at the girl a bit before looking back at his brothers) Ma- I mean... s-should I? But how? Grizzly: (Gets up from his seat, looking at Panda with smiling ambition) Brother, just watch. (Begins walking towards the waitress) Ice Bear: Talk about meat. (Follows Grizzly) Panda: '''(Grows a much worried tone to his voice) Wait! Wh-wh-what are you doing?! (Shot cuts to Grizzly and Ice Bear now standing at the ordering station where the waitress is standing behind) '''Waitress: (Says in a slightly bored tone) Oh hi... can I help you? Grizzly: (Places his right arm upon the ordering station, and staring at the waitress with a slightly mischievous look) Yes you can. My brother Panda, hehe, he likes you~! He's like, super nice! Ice Bear: Ice Bear thinks he's a solid six. Panda: (Has his hands on the sides of his head, watching with embarrassment both in his feelings and in his tone of voice) Nooo, what the heck are you saying? (Said quietly) Grizzly: Check it out! He's sitting right over there, that handsome guy? Stuff around his eyes? (Points at Panda as he's saying all of this, causing the waitress to notice him) Panda: (Sees everyone now staring at him) (Begins blushing immensely and out of embarrassment, freaking out as he quickly swifts his eyes left and right) (Gets up from his seat, and runs out of the store) Grizzly: (Hears Panda run out of the store) Huh? Hey, Pan-Pan! Where you going? (Scene cuts to the outside of the Bears' cave under the night light. Cuts to the Bears' TV on Cineweb looking for a movie/show to watch) Grizzly: (Scrolling to the right as he scans the movies) Nope... Nope... Nope... (Soon highlights onto a show titled "My Sassy Heart") Panda: (Gets excited when he sees "My Sassy Heart") Oh, "My Sassy Heart"! Let's watch this, I heard it was amazing! Grizzly: Eh, let's just watch "Hot Dog Ninja" again! Panda: (Grows an annoyed tone to his voice) What? Come on, we watched that like eight times already! Grizzly: He-yeah, man, it's that good! Panda: Come on, I've been wanting to watch this, dude. Grizzly: Okay, well, let's just put it to a vote! Who wants to watch "My Little Poopy Heart"? Panda: (Raises his left paw as he glares at Grizzly) It's called "My Sassy Heart". Grizzly: Or, how about "Hot Dog Ninja"? (Raises his right paw up) Ice Bear: (Raises his left paw up) Panda: (Sees both Grizzly and Ice Bear with their hands up, plants his face into his paws in an irritated manner) Uh, you guys always win! "Hot Dog Ninja" doesn't even make any sense! (Angrily stomps his way out of the TV room) (Cuts to Panda in his room, laying on his bed on his left side with his phone in both of his paws as he watches "My Sassy Heart" on there. Hearing the characters of the show talk to each other. While watching the show, the episode pauses when an ad for "Buddy Maker" pops up on the bottom section of Panda's screen) Panda: Hey, what the--... "Buddy Maker"? Hm. (Clicks on the ad, leading him to a screen that explains to Panda what "Buddy Maker" does) "Meet new compatible friends"... that sounds pretty cool. (Taps the download button located at the bottom of the screen) "Step 1: Upload a photo", okay. (Lifts his left paw up to get his camera set, while he lays his right arm down the bed upward, the entire pose giving off a seductive look) (Taps on his phone after he takes the photo) Next, umm, survey: "Favorite color?" Red. "Favorite shape?" hmmm, circle. "Movie?" (Lightly giggles) "Romance" of course. (The "Buddy Maker" app begins searching for a buddy for Panda, and after some analyzing of the information Panda submitted to it, the app picks out a man by the name of "Tom" with a match percentage of 99.3%) Panda: "Tom". Voice of Phone: Would You Like To Schedule A Hangout? (Presents a button that says "Schedule hangout?") Panda: Uh, sure. (Taps the "Schedule hangout?" button) Voice of Phone: Schedule Confirmed. Panda: (Gets off of his side, and lays on his back with his phone still laid out on his right paw) (Lets out a sigh) Hmm... Tom... (Soon enough falls asleep) THE NEXT DAY... (Scene cuts to the new day with a full outside view of the store, "Boba My <3", the same store all of the bears were at at the beginning of the episode. The shot cuts to Panda sitting at a table on a green chair checking out his "Buddy Maker" profile. Panda: (Clicks on the button, "My Buddies", which leads him to the profile picture of his latest buddy, Tom) ???: Uh, excuse me... Panda: (Puts down his phone to see Tom in front of him) Tom: '''A-A-Are you Panda? '''Panda: (Caught off guard by Tom's sudden appearance) Huh? Buh, yeah, je-yeah, that's me! (Puts on an awkward smile) Tom: I'm Tom. May I sit? Panda: Dah, yeah, of course. Sit, please. Tom: Thanks. (Takes a seat on the other green chair at the table, which is across from Panda) It's nice to meet you. (Waves to Panda with his left hand) Panda: '''(Nervously giggles) Likewise. (Waves his right paw to Tom) '''Tom: Heh, this is a bit awkward. (Scratches the left side of his head) Panda: (Nervously giggles more) Yeah, sorry, I've--I've never done this before. (Scratches the right side of his head) Tom: (Waves both of his hands away from) Me neither. So uhh, what made you try "Buddy Maker"? Panda: '''I just clicked on an ad, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to find someone like umm... '''Tom: (Finishes Panda's sentence) Like you? Panda: '''Uh, yeah! Exactly! '''Tom: (Laughs a bit) Cool! Sooo, I-I saw you're into Korean dramas? Panda: 'Yeah, I got into this show called "My Sass-- '''Tom: '"My Sassy Heart"!!! I love that show! '''Panda: (Shockingly gasps) Really?! Waitress: (Walks over at their table) Hey, you're back! Panda: Uhm-- Waitress: It's me, you came in with your brothers the other day. You wanted my number, mmhm-remember~? (Says in a flattered tone) Panda: Oh, I uh, I wha-a-- Tom: I'd like the tofu salad, please! Waitress: Oh, okay. (Gets out a pen, and writes down Tom's order on her mini-notepad) One tofu salad. So Panda, do you want my-- Panda: (Cuts the waitress's sentence off by talking to Tom) Tom, are you a vegetarian? Tom: Uh huh. Wait, are you? Panda: Yeah! I'm allergic to any kind of nuts! Tom: (Gasps excitingly) I'm also a victim of nut allergies! Panda: Really?! Tom: '''I don't believe it! Nobody knows the kind of suffering we go through! '''Panda: I know! I was gonna get the tofu salad too! Tom: Dude, we should just share one! Panda: Uh, yeah, okay~! Waitress: So, Panda, do you want my number? Panda: Nah, just a salad, please. Waitress: '''Okay, one salad... (Walks off with an annoyed tone) '''Tom: (Says to the waitress while she walks away) And please make sure there's no nuts in it! Thank you!... Man, she's really pretty! Anyway, where were we? Panda: 'I don't know, but we have ''a lot ''in common; I'm just so glad I met you! '''Tom: '(Laughs to himself) Me too... (Cuts to a montage of Tom & Panda hanging out with each other doing a variety of activities. First, them going to Anime-Con with Panda getting a photo taken by Tom with 2 cosplayers next to Panda. Then, cuts to both Panda & Tom watching the show, "My Sassy Heart", on Panda's phone, sitting on a bench in the middle of a park. Then, cuts to them sitting at a table with an shade umbrella over them while they share head-buds listening to a song; Panda taps Tom's right shoulder a couple of times when Panda spots 2 girls getting ready to walk by them. Before they pass them, Panda & Tom quickly take out their ear-bud, and slouch back on their chairs with an arm over the head of the chair while giving the girls a flirty look. The girls walk by and see them, causing them to giggle and blush; when the girls are gone, Panda & Tom close-in with each other and giggle to themselves of what just happened. This marks the end of the hangout montage.) (Scene cuts to the outside of the Bears' cave at night time) '''Panda & Tom: (Walk inside the cave with their arm over each other's shoulder, laughing with each other) Grizzly: '''(Sitting on the couch with Ice Bear) Dude, where've you been? We've been waiting for like an hour! '''Ice Bear: Ice Bear is starving. Panda: '''(Places his paws on his cheeks when he's hit with the realization, causing him to get instantly remorseful) D'oh shoot, I totally forgot we were supposed to get pizza, I'm sorry, man. I was having too much fun with Tom. Tom, these are my brothers. '''Grizzly: Oh hey, what's up? I'm Grizz. (Waves with his right paw) Ice Bear: Ice Bear. (Points at himself with his left paw) Grizzly: '''Oh, hey, you guys are kinda matching, you're like twins! (Laughs to himself a bit) '''Panda: I know, right~? Tom is so awesome, we have so much in common! I love anime!-- Tom: '''And I love anime! I'm vegetarian! '''Panda: '''And I'm vegetarian too! '''Panda & Tom: (Laughs to themselves a bit) Grizzly: (Looks at Ice Bear) Okay, are we ready for pizza? Panda: Oh! Can Tom join us? Tom: (Waves to both Grizzly and Ice Bear) It's okay, I don't wanna impose. Panda: It's cool, man, right? Grizzly: Uh... Grizzly & Ice Bear: (Both look at each other for a bit, before going back to looking at Panda & Tom) Grizzly: Sure. (Shrugs when answering) Panda: '''Yeah! I'll race you to the bus stop! (Runs out of the cave giggling) '''Tom: Hey, wait for me! (Runs after Panda giggling as well) Grizzly & Ice Bear: (Once again, look at each other with confusion on their faces) (Scene cuts to a close-up on a restaurant table, it soon having a pizza with one half consisting of pepperoni, bacon, and sausage bits, and the other half consisting of mushrooms, olives, and green & red pepper slices) Grizzly: Mmm, Oh this looks delicious, thank you! Alright, dig in~! (Grabs a piece of the vegetarian pizza side for Tom that was touching a meat slice) Tom: (Looks at the pizza slice weirdly) Oooh, actually, that slice was touching a meat slice; I can't eat it. Grizzly: (Gives Tom a confused look) ...what? Panda: (Says to Grizzly in a bit of a snappy tone) Just give him a better slice, man! Grizz: '''Okay, okay. (Puts the first slice back, grabs another vegetarian slice that wasn't touching a meat slice, and gives it to Tom) (Has an unamused look) '''Tom: '''Thanks, Griff! '''Grizzly: It's Grizz. (Clears his throat) So a, we went to check out the meat convention and... Tom: (Cuts Grizzly off by chatting with Panda) So, what did you think of last night's episode? Panda: Holy cow, do you think Kisuk will finally tell her the truth?! Tom: '''He has to! It's almost the season finale! '''Grizzly: (Is looking at both Panda & Tom with an unamused, and slightly irritated look while he has his arms crossed) This is getting creepy. Ice Bear: (Too looking at Panda & Tom) Ice Bear getting heebie-jeebies. Tom: Maybe tomorrow you can come over to my place and watch it! Panda: Yeah~! (Gets a worried look) Oh, wait, that would end pretty late though. How would I get back? Tom: You can just stay over! That way we can talk about the show all night long! Panda: '''(Has both of his paws under his mouth with an excited antsy look) Or maybe rewatch the entire show? '''Tom: (Throws his hands up high) Haha, nothing can stop us! Tom & Panda: (Proceed to giggle with each other) Grizzly: (Has an irritated look on his face as he watches all of this) (Raises his right paw up as he looks behind himself) Check please. (Scene cuts to Panda in front of the cave's front entrance door open, and with Panda about to go inside as he says waves to Tom) Panda: '''Alright, dude, I'll see you tomorrow! '''Tom: (Begins walking off while waving bye to Panda) Okay, see you later, PP! Panda: (Giggles to himself before closing the door all the way) S-Stop calling me that. (Shuts the door) Grizzly & Ice Bear: (Both are sitting on the couch of the TV room playing a video game) Grizzly: '''Hey, Pan-Pan, wanna play this game with us? '''Panda: Nope. Ah, I'm a go to bed, gotta make sure I got enough rest before I meet Tom tomorrow. (Suddenly feels his phone ring and vibrate) Oh wait, somebody's calling. (Answers the call) Oh, it's Tom! Tom: (Walking forward as he talks with Panda via video) Hey hey hey! I'm walking to the bus stop right now! Panda: That's cool! I'll walk with you! (Proceeds to begin walking through the hallway that leads towards his room) Grizzly & Ice Bear: (For a third time, look at each other with a face of confusion) (Cuts to the outside of Panda's room with his door halfway open) Panda: Oh I can't wait for the next episode, dude. I think Kisuk is gonna find out about the other girl! Tom: (Has his hand over the right side of his head in a playful manner) No, I want him to stay in love with Miyoung! Panda: The I know! Hahaha, their friendship is over! (Lays on his right side) Tom: Yeah, that stinks. Panda: Yep. Tom: '''Hey, Panda, today was great. Promise me we'll stay friends forever. '''Panda: Pfff, of course, man! BFFs, remember? Best Friends Forever. Tom: (Lets out a satisfied sigh) It stinks we can't be hanging out right now. Wish we could be roommates. Panda: Uh huh, yeah! Tom: Cool. (Hears his bus come to stop at the bus stop he's standing at) Oh, my bus is here! I'll talk to you later, PP! Panda: Okay! See ya tomorrow! (Laughs a bit) (Phone call ends) Oooh man, classic Tom. (Falls asleep) THE NEXT DAY... (Scene cuts to the morning of 8:15 am with a close-up of Panda's alarm clock going off, next to it being a book titled "INFINITEハート 'Infinite Heart'", and a letter that has written on it, "For Panda ^^". Panda: (Begins to wake up as he hears the loud alarm clock, proceeding to get out of his blanket, stand up, and silent his alarm clock) (Walks towards his covered window as he yawns and stretches his arms out, his eyes still closed) (Moves his blinds away from the window, and as soon as he opens them up, is immediately greeted with not the forest he lives near, but a giant city scenary consisting of giant buildings, and no almost no trees to see; Panda too living in a tall building himself somehow) Ah! Ah, Whoa! (As he steps back in shock and even terror, he accidentally trips over his bed, and ends up landing on the other side of it) What's going on!?! (Proceeds to charge out of his door) Ah-- Wha-?? (Scene switches to the apartment Panda is somehow in right now as it pans from left to right. We see white desk being held up by rounded half-circled legs as it holds a big white computer that resembles an Apple computer with a speaker next to it, a pair of headphones, a phone, a big black computer swivel chair, and the computer's hard drive itself under the desk; all of what was described lays in front of a large window that plays the role of a wall, allowing us to see a beautiful look of the city Panda's currently at. In the middle of the room, rests a giant flatscreen TV that's currently playing an episode of the show, "My Sassy Heart". Around it lays a white round couch, a wooden fold-out table on the couch's right side, and tall lamp that arches over the couch, 2 speakers that hang above the TV's top-right and top-left sides, a projector hanging from the ceiling, and 2 tall rectangular columns, both holding about 6 shelves of media. On the right side of the apartment lays the white entrance door, a red guitar, a picture/mirror hanging on the wall above the red guitar, and a whole black mini-kitchen that consists of a stove drawers, shelves, an oven, a wooden holder for knives, and in the middle of the kitchen hangs the picture Tom took of Panda when they were at Anime-Con yesterday. In the kitchen is Tom himself as he prepares something in a pan) Tom: '''(Notices Panda in the room, and instantly waves at Panda) (Says with happiness) Good morning! '''Panda: (Dumbfounded by what he's witnessing) ...What is this? Tom: (Walks towards Panda) I was gonna surprise you, but, welcome to our new place, man! (Places his left hand on Panda's right shoulder as he extends his right arm forward, showing off the new apartment) (Walks over on Panda's left side behind him, now placing his right arm around Panda as he drags him around the apartment) Remember, you said it would be cool if we were roommates? So yep, here it is! I got everything you can ask for, man! Check it out: Voice-activated computer, (Computer turns on as soon as he finishes saying that) nice, right? (Switches over to Panda's right side behind him) And look, it's a kitchen! Vegan omelettes at work as I speak! (Begins walking Panda towards the TV) And lastly, All of "My Sassy Heart" on loop, and no brothers! Just us BFFs~! So, what do you think? Panda: '''...What do I think?... What do i think?!? Dude, you just kidnapped me!! '''Tom: (Taken slightly off guard by Panda's reaction) What?! No no no no! Panda: This is too far! Where the heck are we? How did my stuff get here? How did I even get here?!? Tom: Friendship brought you here, man! Love did this.. love and a rental truck. Panda: Friends don't do this to each other! Dingle! (Proceeds to angrily walk off) Tom: Y-You can't leave! I'm cooking vegan omelettes, man! Panda: '''Don't care! (Walking closer and closer to the entrance door, getting ready to leave Tom's apartment) '''Tom: ...Voice command! Lock all exits! (The entrance door immediately locks itself after hearing Tom's request) Panda: (Tries to open the door, but has no success doing so) Wha-? (Looks to his left as he sees Tom behind him, blankly staring at him) Open the door, man! (Says in a slightly shooken voice) Tom: (Begins slowly walking towards Panda with his hands open just and over his chest) Not until we finish our conversation, Panda. (Places both of his hands on Panda's shoulders as he slightly pulls Panda towards him) You said you were gonna be best friends forever. Remember? There's no backing out now. Panda: (Nervously laughs) Okay, you got it, buddy. Look, I-I-I need to go to the bathroom right now. (Nervously smiles) Tom: ....Of course! Bathroom's that way. (Points for Panda where the bathroom is, it being the door near the TV) Panda: (Keeps that large nervous smile as he walks towards the bathroom) Tom: (Sighs) Good all PP. Panda: (Enters the bathroom, and as soon as he closes the door, he quickly begins hugging the door with his back with his arms spread wide alongside with his legs) (Jumps off of the door and in the middle of the bathroom, freaking out) Daahh! I gotta get outta here! (Quickly searches for any possible exit before laying his eyes upon the bathroom's window) Huh? (Scene cuts to the outside of the building as it shows Panda breaking the window with a kitty mug) (Sticks his head out of the window to look for any possible route, and sees a metal platform on his left side being hung from wires) Tom: (Is outside the bathroom door knocking on it) Hey Panda, buddy? Everything okay in there? Panda: (Switches to Panda trying to extend his body over on the hanging metal platform, trying to hook his leg around a railing it has, trying desperately not to fall down the building) (Just barely makes it onto the hanging platform as it begins swinging back-and-forth while he sits on the edge of it at first, this happening before the swinging causes him to fall forward into the platform) Tom: There's extra towels in the right cabinet--ha!! (Sees Panda swinging on the hanging platform thanks to the large window wall on the left side of the apartment) (Quickly enters the bathroom, and sticks his head out of the window Panda busted) Panda!! Panda: Huh! Stay away, Tom! Tom: (Begins climbing out of the window and onto the window's small platform it has) Just hang tight, PP! Hah! (Leaps from the window and towards Panda & the hanging platform) Panda: No, wait! (Screaming as he sees Tom jump towards him) Tom: (Makes it onto the platform by catching the railing with his arms, the platform itself begins to swing back-and-forth again) (Most likely due to their combined weights, the swings, and them jumping into it, the platform begins breaking as its wires that keep it lifted begin failing to support the platform) Tom: (Climbs all the way in the platform, and lands on his chest with his lower half laying upon the platform's railings) What're you doing here, man?! Panda: '''(Tightly gripping upon the railings of the platform trying ot keep his balance as it continues to go downward slowly) I'm going back to my brothers, Tom. It doesn't matter if I don't have everything in common with them! '''Tom: But. Panda: That's not'' how best friends work, Tom! '''Tom:' (Looks down, and soon stands up, beginning to feel heavily regretful of his actions) What've I done? (The wires continue to fail more and more to keep the platform lifted up, causing the platform itself to violently go down more and more) Tom & Panda: Wah! / No! (Both look at the platform's two right supporting wires as they completely snap, causing the entire platform to turn a full 90° clockwise, now only being lifted up by the two left wires) Panda: (Fortunately, he grips onto both sides of the platform's railings, keeping him from not leaving the platform) Tom: (Was unprepared for the sudden change of angles, and ends up falling forward and almost out of the platform, but very fortunately, he manages to grab a hold of the railing of the platform with his right hand) (Is now hanging for dear life as his legs float above the long fall) Nah! I'm a horrible best friend! Save yourself, Panda! Panda: '''(Proceeds to desperately extend his right paw to try and lift him up) No, I can pull you up! '''Tom: '''No you can't! You have very poor upper-body strength! It's one of the many things we have in common! (His right hand's grip upon the railing begins loosening) '''Panda: (Still has his right paw out for Tom) Tom! Tom: Panda, I'm sorry! Panda: It's okay! It's gonna be okay! Tom: (Begins tearing up as he tries to desperately keep his grip) I-I-I Don't think it is! (Loses his grip upon the railing of the platform, and begins instantly falling down from it) (Screams) Panda: Tom! (Scene cuts to a window being opened by a black man with black bushy hair, thick black eyebrows, and a forest green "Sports" t-shirt; the other person being a white man with a white hoodie, light blonde hair, and light blonde eyebrows) Griff: '''(Rests his left elbow on the window as he rests his head upon his hand) Dude, if we don't get another roommate, we won't make rent. We're totally gonna get evicted. '''Isaac: Isaac doesn't wanna lose his walk-in closet. Griff: (Extends his arms out as he looks up with a worried tone to his voice) What are we gonna do?! (Unintentionally catches Tom with his extended arms, instantly growing a surprised look) ...Hey man. You wouldn't be looking for a place to live, would you? Tom: (Smiles) Panda: (In the distance) Hey, uh, can you guys call the fire department, please? (Scene cuts to the Bears' cave's front entrance door in the inside of the cave. Something playing from the TV can be heard) Hot Dog Ninja: Hah! Feel the wrath of my buns! (Punching and other combat sounds can be heard) Panda: (Walks in through the door, and closes it) (Has a sad look on his face at firs, before his face begin to lighten up a bit when he sees his brothers) Grizzly & Ice Bear: (Sitting on the couch watching "Hot Dog Ninja"; Ice Bear carrying a cup of tea with both of his paws as he watches, and Grizzly resting his elbow on the couch's left side arm rest with his paw holding up his head; his right arm laying over the couch's head) Grizzly: Man, the animation is so much better than last season's-- Panda: '''(Walks towards his brothers, but still having a bit of a distance from them) '''Grizzly: (Notices Panda walking towards him and Ice Bear, grabs the remote control with his left paw, and pauses the movie they were watching) Hey, Pan-Pan. W-Where ya been all day? W-Where's your friend, uh T-Tom, right? Panda: (Rubs the back of his head with his left paw) (Pulls off a light smile) Oh, I uh, I don't think we're gonna be hanging out anymore. Grizzly: (Grows a sad look on his face) Ooh... I'm sorry, bud. He seemed um... nice. Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear thought he was a solid five. (Closes his eyes when he takes a sip on his tea) '''Grizzly: (Gives Ice Bear a stern look that says "You're not helping") (Looks back at Panda, and pats the open middle section of the couch with his right paw) Here, come sit with us, Pan-Pan. Panda: (Takes the spot Grizzly told him to sit at, and sits down) Grizzly: Look, y-you wanna watch that Korean show? The uh-uh "My Gassy Heart"? Panda: (Places his right paw on Grizzly's right arm) No no, it's okay! I don't care what we watch... I just wanna hang out with my brothers. (Looks back at the TV screen with a smile on his face) Grizzly: (Smiles from Panda's words, and unpauses "Hot Dog Ninja") Hot Dog Ninja: Taste my blade, taco samurai! Hi-Yah! id:Panda's Friend/Transkrip Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:P